The Perfect Gift
by SassmonsterNinja
Summary: Story 2 of Week 1 of my 4 weeks of Ficmas Juvia gave Gray the perfect gift, so will she find a perfect gift in return or be broken?


Me: Heyy… I promised right? I will totes deliver! Didn't have too too much homework today, so I coasted through it and am bringing you the second day's present! This is another Fairy Tail fanfic, but it is set in like regular time, around one of the special chappies! I can't remember the number for the life of me, sadly *scratches head* but here you go! This one is a longer offering, I swear. GRUVIA WITH SOME GALE AND A LITTLE LALI

*Assume Ultear was never mentioned. Poetic license my - acquaintance?

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

><p>The Perfect Gift<p>

Juvia smiled at the golden bells and mistletoe around the guild hall. Christmas was just around the corner, and Juvia had already gotten Gray-sama's present. This present had been locked up in her closet since October, collecting dust and wasting, but for her precious Gray-sama, nothing was too much. As she hummed to herself, possible scenarios played out in her mind

"_Gray-sama, for you!" She would cry, thrusting the artfully wrapped present to her love. He would open the box and be shocked to near death by how perfectly perfect it was._

"_Oh Juvia-chan," he would exclaim in all of his manly glory, "this is the best thing anyone has ever given me! Even Lucy-chan's gifts aren't as superb!" He would then hold her close, foreheads nearly touching, and he would - he would-_

All of a sudden, Juvia collapsed due to a nosebleed. The entire guild was silent, and then Gajeel hauled his close friend over his shoulder. "Shrimp, Lily, let's go. I need a girl to get into Fairy Hills."

Gajeel smirked as his woman wrote out a complicated rune with a light pen. The pen ink glowed bright orange on the parchment before it quickly disappeared. Orange was her favorite color, he thought, and she also smelled like oranges. And paper. And ink. And vanilla, but that was besides the point. She slipped the paper into his pocket after a moment, taking the extra second to pat his bum. Levy really liked his bum. "The slip is a modification of the boy's pass. You won't get kicked out after ten minutes like before." Levy opened the door and Gajeel took the stairs by two, turned at the third floor, and thumped the brick closest to Juvia's Gray-shaped doorbell/ a key fell out, which Levy quickly picked up and opened the door with. Levy's jaw dropped at all the Gary memorabilia in the blue room. Gajeel dropped Juvia on the couch, and ordered a large Hawaiian pizza.

"She likes pizza after she embarrasses herself," he replied when he noticed Levy's eyebrow. As the two walked out, Gajeel dared to ask, "How did you get the system to not notice my manly parts and extreme amounts of testosterone?" Levy simply giggled and put her arm around his lower back.

"The 'system' thinks you're a girl," she smiled. She then took insane pleasure in whacking the iron dragonslayer's back repeatedly as he choked.

X X X

Juvia woke up to her doorbell ringing loudly. She opened the door to find a steaming hot pizza and an equally steaming, but not so hot, pizza guy. "Oh, Juvia is sorry! She was sleeping and didn't hear the doorbell!" The pizza guy practically threw the box at her and left in a huff, grumbling about crazy fairies. Juvia sighed and opened the box to find a cheese pizza topped with piping hot ham and sweet steaming pineapple. On the box it read, 'You collapsed again, so I - we got you a Hawaiian style pizza -Gajeel - and panther, and Shrimp - I mean Levy!' Juvia blushed at the stupid moment in the guild hall. Why was she so weird? She opened her closet and glanced at the present. Juvia chose so well, she pondered. Then she close the closet door and dove into the sweet pizza. Gajeel might have known her too well…

X X X

Ahh yes, back to the point. It was _Christmas_, and Juvia was ready. Gray's present was under the tree, and he was so close to opening it! As she gazed lovingly, she noticed as Gray stole away with the blue foil-wrapped gift. She followed him in the cold snow until he met up with someone. A lady someone.

Outside the café, the two opened the present together. It was a blue-gray scarf, hand-knit with Aries' softest wool. It took her three weeks to perfect her heavy stitches, but she had accomplished it. The many projects led to everyone with warm-knit gloves and beanies. The woman ran her hands over soft wool with well-manicured fingers. Her smile grew larger and larger until she got up and gave Gray a super warm hug and planted a kiss on his cheek. That was when Juvia realized the tears down her face were freezing to her skin. She ran home, sobs racking her chest and making her head pound.

X X X

Lisanna's boots crunched icy snow on the sidewalk. Dressed in light gray and deep raspberry, the colors Laxus-kun liked on her most, she stomped to Juvia's house. She (Juvia-she, not she-she) had forgotten all of her presents in her pursuit of Gray-kun. Growing up with the ice mage, she was happy that someone loved him, even if it was a weird stalker-like love. She knocked on the door, a thick reverberating sound coming from the dark wood. It was almost like the sound of someone tapping the glass at and aquarium…

"J-Juvia isn't here right now!" a voice sobbed. Yet again, the sound of the water mage's voice was as if she was underwater. The door began to creak under some unknown impressive weight, and then shit burst. Like literally burst, water engulfing the hallway and everything in it. In the middle of it all was a still sobbing Juvia.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" Lisanna exclaimed.

The Next Day

Gray nursed his drink, gently touching the soft new scarf. He was nude from the torso up, but somehow the scarf remained on. As he nursed, Lisanna glared at him and sat across from the ice mage, a deep magenta drink that reeked of alcohol and figs in her clenched fist. "Gray, we need to talk." Before he could respond, she slammed the drink down.

"Oi!" he exclaimed. Never had he seen Lisanna so pissed.

"Who were you with yesterday at the café?" Lisanna shot first. Gray blushed in spite of himself.

"How did you know?" he stuttered.

"Why do you need to know? Now answer my question!"

"Her name is Ultear. She's my stepsister." Lisanna blinked once, twice.

"What?"

"Yeah. She wanted to meet up for Christmas, and she was super excited about the gift Juvia would give me, so she told me not to open it without her. She was excited cuz… she um… she kinda ships us…" His blush deepened until he was a deep burgundy.

"Wait, wait. The girl you were with was _your sister_ and she likes you and Juvia together?"

"Erm, yeah…" Lisanna glanced up at him, and took a sip of her drink.

"Well you better tell Juvia about it. She's been super bummed about Ultear."

X X X

Juvia sniffled a little more into her peanut butter cup gelato. I guess watching _Titanic_ while sniffling over Gray-sama giving her present to his _girlfriend_ was not the best idea. Her lips curled into a helpless sneer. That girl was so pretty, with her dark brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. "Juvia probably looks plain compared to her," she sighed, worming closer into her Snuggie and shoveled more peanut butter cup-infused gelato goodness into her mouth. Another knock rang on her new door. Yesterday it was Lisanna, now who was it? She shrugged the Snuggie off, shuffled up to her door in a light blue sheep covered shirt that reached her thighs and the boxers of a past lover, and pushed the nest of her bedridden hair away from her face. Her yawn turned into a gasp when she saw Gray at her door. One hand was behind his back, and in his front pocket was a slip of paper that smelled lightly of oranges.

"Ju-" he began, but she put a hand up.

"No, Gray-sama. Juvia does not want to see you right now," before she could stop herself, all of her words and insecurities began to flow. "Juvia does not want to see you after you gave her present to your _girlfriend_. Juvia's sorry that the girl is nicer and sweeter and PRETTIER than her, but Gray should have at least care that she took so long to make you a scarf! Juvia didn't even know how to knit, but she learned for you, you bloody BAKA!" Her eyes were welling with tears, sad tears, angry tears, hopeless tears.

"What? Juvia, there must've been a misunderstanding, she's not my girlfriend, she's my half sister. And even if she wasn't, she not prettier or sweeter or nicer or whatever than you, and I have the scarf right here!" He held up the blue gray scarf for her to see. Juvia had tears streaking her face, as her mind slowly clicked it all into place. Gray walked up to her and wiped the tears from her face. "You belittle yourself a touch too much, Juvia. You're ten times more special than she is, even if she might kill me when she finds out I said that."

They both stared at each other, hearts pounding in throats. Maybe it was the lighting. Maybe it was the sheep pattern, or how the shirt curled at her pale thighs. Maybe it was the smell of his hair. Lord knows what it was, but Gray slowly pressed her back to the wall, and pressed his lips against hers. There was a satisfied grunt from Gray's throat when Juvia pulled him in closer. Her leg wrapped around Gray's suggestively. Time seemed to span forever, and then the two parted. Both were slightly flustered, but Juvia jerked a thumb inside the apartment.

"Juvia has chocolate peanut butter cup gelato. Wanna join?" He playfully threw her over his shoulder, and entered the house. This was the perfect gift, no?

* * *

><p>Me: Day 2 is done! I have omitted the omake I had written b4, but rest assured, it's just some more LaLi and a sad Mira-nee. See you tomorrow! Plz R&amp;R and fave if you likesies! Also. If you haven't yet, please read day 1 if you enjoyed this fanfic!<p> 


End file.
